Pretty Cure All Together: Supertastic Power/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Pretty Cure All Together:Supertastic Power Transcript Original Japanese The City Of Yume was shown complete with Purple Spires Yumesaki Yumi was shown running from the Huge Dragon attacking a boy was running with her Boy:Yumi-Chan! Go now! I will hold them off! Yumi:I’m trying Ryota-Chan. Yumi quickly ran through the Portal to the Juuban District and Aino Minako woke up with a slight jerk. Minako (Sleeply) :Who was that girl... Artemis:Good Morning Mina-Chan~mis Minako:I had this weird dream with this Girl. (At School) Ami:I heard their is a New Girl here at school today. Mako:Yeah. Yumesaki Yumi. Yumesaki Yumi walked by them Minako (thinking) Wait Yumi-chan looks like that girl from my Dream! (after school at Hikawa Shrine) Miyuki:Is this Hikawa Shrine? That Shinto Shrine you wanted to go to. Akane:Yep. I see Rei-chan here already. Reika:Who’s Rei-chan? Akane:Rei-Chan is my Cousin and she is a Miko working at this Shrine with Grandpa. There was this girl with Black Hair and Purple Eyes tending to the Shrine. there were 3 other girls chatting with her. There were also two cats a Black Cat and a White Cat both with Crescent Bald Spots. Minako:You know that girl we saw at School I saw her in a Dream. Mako:That‘s pretty surprising due to her hometown being unknown. Miyuki (waving her hands around):Hello? What are you talking about! Minako:Not much just a girl we saw... Miyuki: Hey, I saw her too. I saw her walking pass me. Minako: Wait? You know her too? Miyuki: Yeah. I saw her in a dream. Rei:Okay. This is a Little Strange. Reika:I know right. Yumi walked by them just as they were approaching. But this didn’t seem good Mako:Isn’t that A Dragon? Yumi:One of those dragons followed me! Minako(holding out her transformation pen):Do we? Ami,Rei,Mako nodded as they held out their transformation pens as well Four Squares forming a Grid the lines were symbols of Various Planets. Minako,Ami,Rei And Mako’s Faces were shown in the Grid. Minako,Ami,Rei,Mako:Pretty Cure! Planetary Power Make Up! Cure Venus:For Love And Beauty, the Soldier of Venus! Cure Venus Cure Mercury:For Wisdom And Intelligence, the Soldier of Mercury! Cure Mercury Cure Mars:For War And Passion, The Soldier of Mars! Cure Mars! Cure Jupiter:For Protection And Courage, The Soldier of Jupiter! Cure Jupiter All:4 Planets all together as one! Planetary Charge Pretty Cure! Miyuki: We can't let them fight alone! Let's go! Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika and Negai nodded. The Smile Pact appeared as Miyuki puts her transformation Cure Decor into the slot. Smile Pact: Ready? Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Negai: Pretty Cure! Royal Charge! Royal Pact: Go! Smile Pact: Go, go! Let's go! Cure Happy: Twinkling and sparkling, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and glittering, Rock, Paper, Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense courage, a straight up bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow falling and gathering, a noble Heart! Cure Beauty! Cure Candy: KuruKuru, glittering light of the future! Cure Candy! All: Our six lights will guide us to the future! Sparkle, Smile Pretty Cure! The two teams looked at each other in shock. Cure Happy: More Pretty Cures?! Cure March: Unbelievable! Cure Mercury: I've never seen more Cures before. Cure Venus: Me either. The two teams snapped out of it, and went to battle. Cure Venus (holding her Venus Chain):Take This! The Chain grew in size and wrapped the Dragon Trapping it. Cure Venus:Everyone Now! Cure Mars:Fire Soul! Cure Sunny:Sunny Dynamite! Cure March: March Shoot! The three attacks combined and hit the Dragon. Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Mars (high-fiving): Nice! Cure Peace: Need a hand, Jupiter? Cure Jupiter: Yeah! Cure Peace: Peace Thunder! Cure Jupiter: Supreme Thunder! The two thunder attacks combined and shocked the Dragon. Cure Beauty: Let's freeze this dragon! Cure Mercury: Right. Sabao Spray Freezing! Cure Beauty: Beauty Blizzard! The two attacks combined and froze the Dragon. Cure Candy: Now let's finish this. Cure Happy and Cure Venus nodded. Cure Venus: Venus Wink Chain Sword! Cure Happy: Happy Shower! Cure Candy: Candy Magic! The three attacks combined and destroyed the Dragon. All Girls: Alright! The girls detransformed. Minako:Why would there be a Dragon in Juuban!? Yayoi:This is Tokyo after all. And You Know Tokyo is always attacked by Monsters. Miyuki:That still doesn’t explain why Dragons started attacking! Negai: Something weird is going on. Minako: Anyway, in case you didn't know, I'm Aino Minako, this is Mizuno Ami, and my adoptive sister Kino Makoto. And of course, our mascots Luna and Artemis. You already know Hino Rei. We're the Planetary Charge Pretty Cure. Miyuki: Hi! I'm Hoshizora Miyuki, and this is Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao, Aoki Reika, and our new friend Kanaba Negai, also known as the fairy Candy. And of course, our fairy partners Crystal, Amber, Sincerity, Natura, Winter and Pop. You already know Hino Akane. We're the Smile Pretty Cure. Rei and Akane hugged each other. Rei: Nice to see you again. Akane: You too. (Luna And Artemis returned to their Fairy Forms In a Puff of Smoke) Luna:I have never seen new Pretty Cure Before~luna Artemis:Me too~mis Are they more then two teams?~mis (Candy returned to her Fairy Form in a puff of smoke as well) Candy: Well, it's true~kuru. We met other Pretty Cures more than once~kuru. Mako: We should probably head home now. Miyuki: Okay. See you later. Everyone went home. (The next morning) Minako was thinking of why dragons are attacking the Earth. Minako (thinking): Something strange is happening. Why are dragons attacking our world? Voice: Minako-chan? Minako looked up to see Yumi. Minako: Yumi. Didn't see you here. Yumi (thinking):Is Minako-chan one of these Pretty Cures that saved me?? Minako giggled. Minako: I know what you are thinking. I am a Pretty Cure, Cure Venus. Yumi: Really? Wow! Minako: And I have this dream about a girl from another world. Yumi:I know who you're talking about. Minako (shocked): You do? Yumi: I'm the girl from another world. I live in the city of Yume. My homeworld was destroyed. Minako: So that's why I've been having this dream. Yumi (crying):I tried to run away with my brother Ryota but he sacrificed himself to protect me. Minako:That’s Kinda of Tragic... Minako hugged Yumi. Minako: Don't worry, Yumi-chan. We will save your world, and stop the dragons. I promise. Yumi: You will? Minako nodded. Yumi (smiling): Thanks, Minako-chan! I know you can do it! (Later at the park) Minako and Ami were talking together when two new dragons are attacking the city. Minako: What!? Not again! Ami: Look, there are more new Cures fighting it. Four Pretty Cure teams are fighting the dragons. They appeared to be Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, and Smile Pretty Cure. Minako: It's the Smile Pretty Cure, and they brought more Cures. Let's go! Ami nodded. The two ran and transformed instantly to their Cure forms. They met up with the other Pretty Cure teams. Cure Mercury:Pretty Cure! Sabao Spray! A Spray of Fog appeared that The Dragon couldn’t see through Cure Melody:What’s with the Fog! Cure Mercury And Cure Venus appeared Cure Mercury:For Wisdom And Intelligence the Soldier of Mercury! Cure Mercury! Cure Venus:For Love And Beauty the Soldier of Venus! Cure Venus! Cure Peach:Never saw them before. Cure Happy:Hey Venus!! Hey Mercury!! Cure Venus:Crescent Beam! Cure Mercury:Shine Aqua Illusion the Two Attacks Combined and destroyed the first dragon. Cure Mercury: We thought you needed help. Cure Blossom: Thank you so much. Cure Flower: We still got one more to go. The Cures began to attack the second dragon. Cure Muse uses Excellent Cascade, Cure Pitch uses Joyful Pitch, and Cure Symphony uses Peaceful Symphony. The attacks hit the Dragon. Cure Clover: Moonlight, let's use the Fortissimo. Cure Moonlight: Got it! Cure Moonlight and Cure Clover: Pretty Cure! Floral Power Fortissimo! The two managed to damage the Dragon. Cure Berry and Cure Pine use a combination of Espoir Shower and Healing Prayer to hit the Dragon. Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine use a combination of Marine Splash and Sunshine Glowing to hit the Dragon. Cure Passion: Ready, Limeade? Cure Limeade: Ready, Passion! Cure Passion and Cure Limeade: Pretty Cure! Double Storm! The attack hits the Dragon. Cure Flower: Flower Candle! Cure Beat: Lovely Tempo! Cure Rhythm: Fantastic Voyage! Cure Melody: Dreamy Melody! Cure Blossom: Blossom Wind! The five attacks weakened the Dragon. Cure Peach: Now's our chance. Cure Venus and Cure Mercury nodded. Cure Venus: Crescent Beam Shower! Cure Mercury: Mercury Aqua Mirage! Cure Peach: Love Sunshine! The three attacks combined and destroyed the Dragon. All Girls: Alright! They all detransformed. Hibiki: That was close. Love: It sure was. Minako: If you don't know who we are, I'm Aino Minako, and this is Mizuno Ami. We're in a team called the Planetary Charge Pretty Cure. Love: Hi! I'm Momozono Love, and this is Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, and Chiren Mayuki. And of course, our mascots Tarte, Chiffon and Azukina. We're the Fresh Pretty Cure. Tsubomi: I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi, and this is Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Akiyama Yami, and my grandmother, Godai Karouko. And of course, our fairy partners Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, Cologne, Parfum and Master Coupe. We're the Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Hibiki: I'm Hojo Hibiki, and this is Minamino Kanade, Kurokawa Ellen, Shirabe Ako, Nishijima Waon and Higashiyama Seika. And of course, our mascots Hummy, Pii-chan and Siren. We're the Suite Pretty Cure. Ami: Nice to meet you all. Yuri: We were called because there were many dragons attacking all over the world. Yami: So we tried to stop them. Minako: We were fighting them too. Mayuki: I'm not sure how many are here. Ami: That's what we wanna know. Ellen: This is so strange. Kanade: I wonder how long this is going to take. (Meanwhile in Yokohama) Three Pretty Cure teams are hanging out together. They appeared to be Pretty Cure Max Power, Pretty Cure Shining Stars, and Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars. Suddenly, five dragons are attacking the city. The girls witnessed it in shock. Nagisa: I don't know where they come from, but we can't avoid it. Let's go, everyone! The girls nodded. They all transformed instantly to their Cure forms and went to fight the dragons. (Back to the Park) Mako And Rei came and saw the girls Rei:We heard a Commotion and we came to check it out. Mako:Who are these girls Minako:That’s Kino Makoto And Hino Rei they are also In Planetary Charge Pretty Cure Hibiki(thinking):Why does she sound like me!! Category:Transcripts Category:Movies Category:Crossovers